


Defeating Saki

by RiseSunFlowerChild



Series: Children of Yokai Blood [3]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseSunFlowerChild/pseuds/RiseSunFlowerChild
Summary: With Draxum and Lou back in NYC and the boys having found their weapons, they are ready to finally battle the Shredder!
Relationships: Baron Draxum & Splinter | Lou Jitsu
Series: Children of Yokai Blood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Raph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou gets home from Japan!

I was not expecting Pops to be home so soon. 

I thought he said that he was going to be away for a couple of weeks. 

When he walked through the door, I thought someone was trying to break in. I got paranoid because I thought someone found out that we had stolen the weapons and tracked us down for it. 

Mikey jumps up and hugs Dad. I do the same. 

“Hello again, my sons,” He smiles. 

“We missed you so much!” Mikey cheers. “We’re so glad that you are back!” 

“I’m happy to be back. You don’t know how happy I am to be reunited with my sons.” 

Something feels off. 

I can tell that Pops is happy to see us. He just does not seem like his normal self. 

“I am a bit tired from the flight. I need a bit of rest. It would be good for you if you slept as well. It’s late,” He messes up our hair and smiles, then he walks up to the hall where our rooms are. 

“Goodnight, Dad!”

“Goodnight, Pops!” 

“Goodnight, my sons.” 

Pops disappears into his room. 

Mikey and I, already on pajamas, slip into our beds and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Part 3! As always, the first few chapters will be a bit on the shorter side but they will get longer! 
> 
> I can’t wait to continue this story! Expect a new chapter on Friday!


	2. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draxum comes home from Japan!

The sound of the lock turning surprises me. 

Huginn and Muninn are in the living room and they are the only ones who have keys to the house. 

And Dad is in Japan- or at least I thought he was. 

The door opens to reveal our father. He pushes his bag and smiles tiredly. 

“Hello, my sons.” 

“Dad!!!” Donnie and I cheer, rushing over to give him a hug. 

“Welcome back,” Donnie says. 

“You did not tell us you were coming back so soon,” I add. “We are glad that you are here though!”

“I apologize. I had a last minute change of plans.” 

Donnie and I exchange glances. 

“If you can excuse me, I will be going up to bed now. I have not been feeling myself and the flight was tiring,” He looks around. “Tell Huginn and Muninn that I have returned. And don’t stay up too late. We can talk in the morning. Goodnight, my sons.” 

“Sure thing! Goodnight, father!” Donnie and I say in unison. 

Maybe we planned that out and maybe we didn’t. 

As soon as dad disappears upstairs, Donnie and I rush into a corner. 

“A last minute change of plans?” He wonders aloud. 

“I was thinking the same thing. What could have happened?” 

“Maybe he was getting too concerned by the Oozesquito.” 

“That could be it.” 

“Do you think Mr. Jitsu is back too?” 

“I’m not sure. We will ask Raph and Mikey tomorrow.” 

Huginn comes into the room. 

“What was that sound?” He asks us. 

He looks as if he had been sleeping. 

“Oh, dad came home,” I answer. 

“What??” Muninn calls from the next room. “Boss is back??” 

“Yes,” Donnie confirms. “He is sleeping so don’t disturb him.” 

Huginn and Muninn look at each other with wide eyes. 

For a few seconds, the four of us just stand there awkwardly. 

I take Donnie’s arm. 

“Well Donnie and I are a bit tired. I think that we will also be going to bed. Goodnight!” I announce. 

“Goodnight!” 

We head up to our room. 

“I am sure that dad will tell us more things in the morning. Maybe we can connect the pieces from there,” Donnie says. 

“Yeah,” I agree. A purple shine from the closet catches my eye. 

Donnie’s weapon glows because he is near it. 

I wonder if dad knows that we have those. 

Donnie folds up his glasses, setting them down on the dresser. 

“Goodnight, Leo.” 

“Goodnight, Donnie.” 

The glow is a bit distracting but once I close my eyes, I fall right into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and happy holidays!


	3. Mikey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Mikey are sent to a safe place outside of the city.

I am surprised when Todd is still here. I am even more surprised when Dad tells us that we aren’t going to school. 

Raph needs to get the needle to lower his strength today. Usually, that is just his day but apparently I am missing school too. 

Dad tells us to pack a few things. He tells us that we’re going to stay in a place outside of the city for a few days. He wants us to be protected from the bugs, I think. 

I get kind of sad when he tells us that he isn’t coming with us. He just came back home and now we’re leaving. 

He reassures us that it will only be for a couple of days though. 

We hug Dad goodbye and he tells us that he is going to call us soon. 

Then Todd, Raph and I get into the car. 

We wave goodbye until we can’t see him anymore. 

When we get to the hospital, Raph and Todd go into the room but I wait for them in the waiting area.

There are only a couple of other people here. 

There is a girl who holds a small cherry blossom pendant in her hands. 

Oh, wow.. it’s pink with a gold outline. It looks beautiful. 

“That’s really pretty,” I say to her.

“I know right!” She holds it out. “It used to be my mom’s.” 

“Oh, that’s nice.” 

She’s wearing a face mask but I can still see her smile. 

“Yeah. My mom was a good person. She was fitting for the Cherry blossom,” She looks at me. “Hi. My name is Miwa.” 

I hop onto the chair next to her. 

“I’m Mikey!” I smile. 

“Do you know what your name means, Mikey?” Miwa asks me. 

“No,” I answer. “But my real name is Michelangelo, like the artist. It fits me because I draw all the time. Everyone just calls me Mikey because it’s shorter.” 

“Oh, that’s cool. Michelangelo. It sounds like an artistic name.” 

“Yeah! Do you know what Miwa means?” I ask. 

“Yeah! Miwa is Japanese. It means Harmony,” She tells me. “My English name is Miwa.” 

“My dad is Japanese!” I say. 

“Oh, wow, really? That’s nice.” 

“Yeah! He can say full Japanese sentences. It sounds really cool.” 

“I wish my dad could speak Japanese. He only speaks English.” 

“Oh! Well maybe he can learn and then teach you and my dad can teach me and we can speak Japanese to each other!” 

Miwa giggles. 

“Well I already know some Japanese. My mom taught me enough to hold small conversations.” 

“Really?” 

My eyes go wide. 

“Yeah!” She smiles at me. “You should learn soon so we can talk!” 

“Okay!” 

“Miwa.” 

A man stands in front of us.

Miwa hops down from the chair. 

“That’s my dad. I have to go now. Goodbye, Michelangelo!” 

“Oh! Bye, Miwa!” 

We wave. Then she takes her dad’s hand and they walk out of the hospital. 

I think. Then I go up to the desk. 

“Excuse me?” I call. 

“Hi! How can I help you?” 

“Do you have a pencil and paper?” 

The lady looks around her desk. Then she shakes her head. 

“I only have a pen but I do have paper.” 

“I can work with a pen,” I respond. 

She chuckles, handing me both the pen and paper. 

“Thank you!” 

I head back to my chair and start a rough sketch of the cherry blossom pendant. 

After a while, Raph is done with the needle. 

He looks fine at first but once we get into the car, he’s asleep. His sleepiness affects me because I fall asleep soon after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I can imagine the Cherry Blossom as a symbol for the Hamato Clan! That is, if they didn’t already have one. In most series, it is representative of Tang Shen though.


	4. Donnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie and Leo are sent to a place outside of the city.

I wake up to Huginn and Muninn speaking to Leo. 

Leo? He’s awake already? 

I grab my glasses. 

What is going on? 

“Donnie! You’re awake! Come on, we have to pack.” 

I frown. 

“Pack? What?” 

I get out of bed. 

“We’re leaving the city.”

Leo’s eyes hold disappointment. 

I look at Huginn and Muninn. 

“What is happening?” 

Father appears in the doorway. 

“You two are leaving the city with Huginn and Muninn. You will be back as soon as it’s safe,” He tells us. 

I look at Leo. Then we both look at dad. 

“Come here, you two,” He kneels down to the ground. 

We both walk up to him. 

“It is going to be okay. You will only be there for a few days. When you come back, we will have a day dedicated to family. No school, no work.” 

“Really?” Leo asks. 

Father nods. 

“But dad.. aren’t you coming with us?” I ask. 

“I can’t. I have to stay here to help solve the problem. But I promise, I will be okay,” He pulls us in for a hug. 

My eyes meet Leo’s. 

His thumb points towards our closet. He winks. 

The blue and purple hues shine faintly. He winks. 

Right.. his sword can teleport. 

Okay, it’s going to be fine. 

Leo brings his suitcase so that our weapons fit. 

Father waves at us from the front door. 

Leo and I wave and stare back at him until cars block our view. 

I don’t know how to feel about this whole situation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Lou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tang Shen, Lou and Draxum come up with a plan for how they will handle Saki.

“Are Raph and Mikey safe?” Tang Shen asks me. 

“Yes, Todd confirmed that they are at the safe house,” I respond. I look at the empty couch. 

The house was unusually neat. Todd had a way of keeping things clean whenever he came over. I never understood how he did it. 

My younger self could never have imagined me saying this, but I miss those wild children wrecking up the whole house and screaming at the top of their lungs for no reason. 

The silence is eerie. The cleanliness of the house is almost scary to see. 

“Do we have a plan? Where does Saki want us to meet?” I ask Tang Shen. 

“He wants you to meet him at the top of that building,” Tang Shen points out the window and towards a slightly larger building that is diagonal from my house.

“Oh, that’s not too bad,” I reply. 

“Well, you have to remember to be careful. A fall from that building... well.” 

“Do you think Saki would push me? I feel like he would not go that far,” I inquire. 

“You never know. Please just stay away from the edge.” 

“Will do.” 

I give a thumbs up. 

Since I left the door open, Draxum walks in, locking the door behind him. 

“Hello all,” He announces. 

“Hi!” Tang Shen greets.

“Hey,” I smile. 

He smiles back. 

My heart flutters. 

I have to push the feeling back. 

“What do we have so far?” He asks, joining us around my table.

“Saki wants Lou to meet him on top of that building.. maybe we can sneak in while Lou distracts Saki. I’m sure he’ll be expecting us to be there too..” 

“But how do we know that this isn’t some random building he chose?” 

“We don’t,” Tang Shen answers. “That’s the point. We need to figure out everything we can about Saki’s plan. He has the bugs that inject people and he’s going to use Baxter Stockman to find a cure. What next? He had to have asked us to join him for a reason.”

Draxum turns to me. 

“Are you sure that this is safe? Lou alone with Saki on a seven story building?” 

“I’ll be fine!” I reassure. “Don’t worry. I think I can handle Saki.” 

“Only if you’re sure,” Draxum responds. 

“Do we have a plan?” Tang Shen asks.

Draxum and I look at each other. Then we look back to Tang Shen. 

“Yes.” 

We shake hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Draxum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tang Shen and Draxum investigate the building while Lou meets Saki!

The building is a lot more sinister now than it was all those hours ago when it was bathed in sunlight. I can’t help but wonder if Baxter is here. 

I know he mutated and all, but if their plan is going as it’s supposed to, there’s still a chance to save him. 

A few minutes after Lou enters the building, we enter as well. 

The halls are long and dark, bearing nothing but trash and graffiti.

Almost immediately, I can see that there is nothing here that means anything to Saki. 

Still, Tang Shen and I search. 

“Do you see anything?” I ask her. 

“No,” She responds. “Do you?” 

“No.” 

“Just keep your eye out for anything that could help us.” 

“Alright.” 

Long seconds seem to turn into long hours. 

I search and strain my eyes but all I can find is trash. 

The most exciting thing I found was the bug, it’s needle still dripping with the green substance. 

I decide to bring it back to the lab. Maybe I can find a cure for it on my own. 

“Well, I can’t find anything and all of this straining on my eyes is not helping. What do you say we leave?” Tang Shen asks.

“I am on board with that. I feel the same way,” I answer. 

Tang Shen and I exit the building. 

Lou is still up there. I hope everything is alright. 

I can tell that Tang Shen is thinking the same thing. 

Except I can feel her aggression towards Saki radiating off of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Mikey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Mikey get a call from Donnie!

“Raph, do you feel off?” 

Raph, who was still feeling weak, looked up at me with confusion written all over his face.

“Off? What do you mean?” He asks me. 

“Dad staying behind makes me worried. What if he gets hit with one of the bugs?”   
  
“I am sure he will be fine. Dad is very smart. He should know what to do.”

Thats what he says out loud. I can tell that he is not thinking the same thing. I shrug and go back to my drawing. 

I already sketched out the Cherry Blossom. Now all I have to do is add color to it. 

“Mikey,” Raph whispers. 

I look up. 

“Look in my book bag. I brought a few important things.” 

I nod, traveling over to the red bag. I open it to see three glowing objects. My eyes widen. 

I pull out my orange weapon and hold it close to my chest. If I am seeing correctly, I would say that it is smiling at me! 

“I did not even think to bring these!” 

Raph smiles. 

“I thought you might forget. That’s why I thought I’d bring them for us,” He responds. 

I hug Raph. 

I know that he would normally hug back. 

A few seconds pass before I hear a quiet beeping sound. 

Raph’s phone, which is usually dead, rings softly. 

“Leo is calling you,” I tell him. 

I pick up his phone. 

“Hi, Leo! It’s Mikey at the phone right now. Raph can’t move.”

“Mikey, it’s Donnie. Raph can’t move? Is he okay?” 

“Yeah, he’s okay. Just weak from a needle. Why?” 

“How long is he going to be weak? We kind of need him..” 

“Maybe for a few more hours. Why?” I ask Donnie.

“What’s happening?” Raph asks me. 

“I’m just going to say this. Leo and I are planning to go back to New York City. We plan on bringing you two with us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. I APOLOGIZE!

I’m sorry, today was a really busy day and I usually have my chapters prepared ahead of time but I couldn’t find time in the week to write them! I’ll have the chapter up by tomorrow!!! Stay tuned and thank you! 


	9. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has trouble with handling the teleportation sword but memories help him!

“If we’re going to do this right, you need to learn how to control your sword.”

Donnie comes back into the room with a paper in his hand. He scribbled down the address of Raph and Mikey’s safe house, I’m assuming. 

“I am trying, D. It’s hard.” 

“I know. That’s why I’m here to help you. You need to focus. I know you can do it.”

I turn back to the glowing sword. How did I do this before? And why can’t I do this now? 

I close my eyes and focus on the place that I’m trying to get to. Wait, where am I trying to get? I wonder how far away it is. How long would it take for the portal to form if we were trying to go across the world? 

“Leo, you need to focus. Don’t get distracted so easily,” Donnie says. 

“I’m trying! It would help if I knew where I was going. We haven’t been there before.” 

“Actually, we have been there before.” 

Donnie shows me the paper. 

My eyes widen. 

“Oh! That’s near the place where we competed against those other kids!” 

Donnie nods. 

“It’s only a short walk from there. Now that you know where it is, you just have to focus.” 

“Okay,” I close my eyes again. 

I picture the tall mountains and long fields. Oh, wow. From where we are, that must be really really far away. 

Does the sword take us that far? 

What if we end up in a part of the woods that we don’t remember? 

I open my eyes. 

The sword is barely glowing anymore. 

“I don’t know, Donnie.” 

“Come on, Leo, you can’t give up! Our dad might need us!” 

The frustration towards myself builds up. 

“I’m aware, Donnie. I know he needs us but we have to find another way because I can’t do this!” 

I let my sword drop. 

I feel like everyone is depending on me and I can’t do anything to help them.

“Hey, this isn’t the Leo that I remember!” Donnie comes to my side. “Leo never gave up!” 

I ignore him. 

“Do you remember when we were competing against those kids? They thought that we were going to be the last ones to cross the line. But you were determined to be the first one.” 

“Oh yeah... and dad told us to be his brave warriors.” 

“He told us to never give up. We never did.”

I remember running past that line with Donnie as those same kids watched on from behind us. 

My legs were burning and my lungs were on fire but I had done it. 

Even though my legs would stay sore for a couple of days after that, seeing the priceless look of defeat on their faces made it worth it. 

And when one of them came over to make fun of us, I remember punching them square in the nose. 

I got grounded but that was worth it too. 

“If you can accomplish that, you can do anything,” Donnie says. “That course was meant for kids who were a lot older than we are.”

“You know what, you’re right.”   
  
I pick up my sword and start to move it in a circular motion. 

I’m never going to stop being a warrior, no matter how hard it is at times. 

Memories of running through those obstacles with Donnie flood my mind. I remember all of the trees we passed by. The ground was hard and rough. 

“Come on, Donnie!” I remember shouting as he climbed over the last obstacle. 

The others were starting to catch up! 

Donnie makes it to the top and crosses over, jumping down so that he doesn’t take too long. 

His feet hit the ground hard and he almost falls. I rush over. 

“Are you okay?” I ask.

“Go! Go!” He shouts. 

We run as fast as we can. 

I can hear the others close behind us but I’m determined to be first. 

I grab Donnie’s arm and dash even faster. 

As soon as we get past the finishing line, we collapse. 

We take a few minutes to collect our breath. Then we start laughing. 

I laugh first but Donnie joins in. 

To be honest, I don’t remember why I was laughing.

I felt so exhausted and relieved. I just remember lying on the ground next to Donnie, watching as the other people passed by. That was honestly the best part. 

“Leo! Leo! You did it!” 

I open my eyes to see a huge blue circle in front of me. 

“Oh.. oh, wow...,” I am surprised for a minute but I remember why we need the portal. “Let’s go!”

Donnie and I jump through the portal. 

It looks as if we’re flying through a blue tunnel! 

We fall through the blue circle at the end. 

I quickly realize that something is wrong when we’re not on the ground. 

We aren’t that high up but I wouldn’t prefer to be here. 

Luckily, a few piles of leaves break our fall. 

Looking up at the sky reminds me of our past victory. 

Donnie helps me up. 

“That was so awesome, Leo!!” Donnie cheers. “You did great!” 

“Why thank you,” I bow. 

Excitement fills me as I realize how close we are to finding Raph and Mikey. 

“Now let’s get moving.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It was a lot of fun to write Leo for this chapter!


	10. Raph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Donnie arrive at Raph and Mikey's safehouse! The team travels to New York City!

“Psst, Raph.” 

I open my eyes. 

Donnie and Leo’s heads appear in the window. 

I am confused at first. 

"How did you guys get here so fast?" 

Leo brings the sword into view. With a quick movement, Leo and Donnie are in the room with us, surrounded by a blue color. 

Mikey rushes into the room. 

"You guys!" He calls, attacking both of them with a hug. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Leo asks, poking my arm. 

I try moving, and end up standing up. I can already feel that my arms won't be able to move to their fullest but at least my legs will be okay. 

"My arms might be weak but my legs will work," I answer.

"Are you sure? Our dads might need a lot of help and we have to be able to do so," Donnie warns. 

"We'll be okay! We are strong, I believe in us! Plus, Raph brought our weapons!" Mikey smiles, pulling our weapons from my bag. 

"Okay," Leo answers. 

"As long as you're sure," Donnie agrees. 

"I'm so sure," I respond. 

"Then let's go!" 

Leo cuts the air with his sword, creating a bright blue portal. We jump through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are finally heading to NYC!


	11. Donnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph, Leo, Donnie and Mikey search for Draxum.

The blue tunnel leads us to our school. 

"Why are we here?" I ask Leo. 

It is too early in the day for us to see any of our friends.

"I don't know, I guess this is the place that I was focusing on the most," Leo scans his sword.

"School?" Mikey asks.

"Let's see if we can find father. We should keep our eye on him," I suggest.

"What about our dad?" Mikey questions. 

"If my theories are correct, you dad is working with ours. They should be together." 

"Alright, where would they be?" Raph asks.

"Let's try going home first." 

"Okay.."

After walking through a path of blue, we arrive in our room. 

We stay as silent as possible, just in case anyone is here. 

"Should we check the house?" Raph whispers.

"Yes."

"No."

Leo and I look at each other.

"If we don't check, how will we know?" Leo asks.

"If we get caught, how will we explain?" I ask.

"Technically, we won't have to explain. Mr. Draxum will see the glowing sword in Leo's hands." 

All three of us turn to look at Mikey, who smiles in return. 

"Okay, listen. If we stay here, time will pass. If we get caught, we'll at least see that he's here. I'm with Leo," Raph announces.

"Yeah!" Leo and Raph high five. 

"Okay, okay. Let's look around. But we should go together, just in case we have to leave quickly," I say. 

We leave our room quietly and sneak around the house. The searching was smooth, save for a couple of words from Raph and Mikey. I could swear that I heard sounds but after a few seconds of hearing nothing, I wrote it off as my imagination. 

"I don't think anyone is here," Leo concludes, yawning. 

"Same," I reply.

"I just want to say that your house is awesome!" Mikey compliments, his voice echoing off of the walls. 

"Shh, Mikey," Raph suddenly tenses up, bringing his hands to his mouth. 

Leo's eyes widen. 

I start to shiver when I hear the sound of soft, rough footsteps. 

These... these are not familiar to me. They aren't dad's steps.

"Leo," I whisper. 

He quickly swings the sword. 

The blue color glitches through the air but there is no clear portal. 

The steps are getting closer.

"Leo!" I whisper, a bit louder. 

Dad or not, we have to get out of here!

Leo swings the sword wildly, but nothing more than sparkles comes of it. 

"Leo!" Mikey calls.

"I hear you and I'm trying!" He shouts, finally getting the portal to appear. 

As soon as I see the dark figure appear, I push Leo into the portal and reach for Mikey's hand. 

Raph tumbles into the portal after us and it closes immediately, sending us falling towards our destination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that the sword would be hard to use at first. Your emotional state has to be stable and your mind would have to be clear... I'm not sure that I would be able to control it!


	12. Lou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draxum, Lou and Shen discuss their next move.

“Did you guys find anything?” I ask Shen and Draxum, though the looks on their faces hold the answer. 

“No. What did Saki tell you?” Draxum responds quickly.

“Saki told me that once Baxter introduces the antidote, it’s over. In that case, we can either join him or go against him,” I answer.

“Is that all he said? What took you guys so long?” Shen questions. 

“Maybe we through a couple of punches. A few kicks too.”

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” 

There’s a long silence. 

“Where do we go from here?” I ask. 

“We go to the science center now.” 

I look up at Draxum. Oh, wow... he looks so great when he’s thinking.. 

“Why the science center?” Shen asks. 

“That’s where Baxter will be. It’s where he goes whenever he finishes a great project. He loves to be around people who love science.” 

“But when will he be there?” I ask. 

“We may have to spend the whole day there,” He turns to me. “Are you willing to do this?” 

“Well... as long as the boys are safe, I will do anything to put a stop to Saki’s plans.” 

“Good. We will leave tomorrow morning. I am going to see if I can figure out the antidote before him.” 

Draxum heads towards the door.

“Alright. Good luck,” Shen calls after him.

“Good luck, Draxum.”

The door shuts softly.

I find Shen’s eyes. 

“What?” I ask. 

“I can see,” She smirks.

“See what?” 

I’m genuinely confused. 

“You are definitely into him. I can see it in your eyes.” 

“You got me. I like Baron Draxum. Let’s keep that between us though.” 

“You have my word.” 

“Thank you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draxum’s chapter is next! 👀


	13. Draxum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draxum returns to find that someone had broken into his lab.

The moment I walk through the door, I know that something is wrong. I sense that someone was (and might still be) here. 

I stay as silent as possible while I search the house for anything out of the ordinary. 

Everything seems fine, at least until I reach my office.

They were definitely here. If I didn’t notice that the right key was in the filing cabinet, then they would have fooled me. Whenever the house is completely empty, I place the wrong key on top of the cabinet. That false key is nowhere to be found and the correct one has stolen it’s place. 

I make sure that all of my files are still there, which they are. 

I should check on my projects. 

The door slides open and I see all of my experiments set up neatly.

All of them seem to be here.. except for one. To be honest, I’m not even sure of that. 

The spot looks a bit empty but it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary if I had just left it that way. 

My phone buzzes. 

_Seven AM tomorrow is when they are testing the antidote, we have to find Baxter tonight!!! It’s on the news!_

It’s from Lou. 

I didn’t get time to find the antidote.. 

I come up with a quick response. 

_Meet me at the science center in ten minutes._

Lou gives an affirmative response. 

I head out. 


	14. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find their father's location!

“Um, Leo? Why are we at Señor Hueso’s restaurant?” 

I open my eyes. 

“Oh shoot!”

I try to open up a different portal.

“Leo,” Donnie places his hand on my arm, preventing me from moving the sword. 

“I’m sorry, I panicked and this was the first place I thought of! We gotta get out of here before he sees us!” 

“Yes, but first you need to calm down. Rushing and panicking will only bring us to a place that’s worse,” Raph says. 

“Let’s get out of the restaurant,” Mikey suggests. 

The four of us rush out of the restaurant and find a spot in a small alleyway to think. 

“Donnie, what was that thing?” I ask. 

"I honestly don't know. I could have sworn that..."

I can see the gears turning around in his mind. 

"Never mind."

I decide against pushing him for his full response. 

"Where are we going next?" Mikey asks. 

"Maybe we should check your house?" I suggest. 

Before we can agree on this decision, Raph points at something behind me. 

"Look! I found our dads!" He declares. 

I turn to see a tv glowing through someone's window. The four of us get as close as we can to the window. 

"Baxter Stockman claims to have found the antidote to these dangerous bug infections! Tune into this station at seven AM tomorrow to watch him give a demonstration!" 

The tv looks over the science center. On the sidewalk, our fathers and Ms. Shen are rushing to get somewhere. 

"Where are they going?" Raph asks. 

"Let's find out," I say, cutting the air with my sword. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it starts to get wild! I can't wait to share my ideas with you!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	15. Mikey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey notices something interesting and familiar walking outside of the science center.

We land on the building across from our dads and Ms. Shen. They are walking quickly and talking quietly. I wonder what they are thinking. 

They walk into the science center. 

Even though it's dark and there is barely anyone there, I see the shadow moving along the top floor. 

"Do you think that this is going to be trouble?" Raph asks, pointing to the shadow. 

"It might be. Should we move?" Leo responds.

"Let's wait and see what they're doing first," Donnie suggests. 

We turn our attention back to the science center. 

I can't find them anywhere.. 

"Guys, do you see them?" I ask but then someone else catches my eye. 

Miwa and her father exit the building. She doesn't see me but I still smile at her. She smiles too, even though it isn't at me.

She walks past a tall and muscular man. 

Wait.. I have seen this guy before. I look at Raph for clarification but he isn't looking at the man. He still has his eyes on our dad through the window. 

"Guys! We should probably get over there now!" Raph panics, watching as our dad runs into the shadow.

Dad looks surprised at first but then his face turns serious. He says something to his phone, then he drops it. 

The man on the sidewalk sees the commotion and smiles. 

The Cherry Blossom pendant on his shoulder captures my attention for a second. 

Leo moves his sword and we jump through the blue.


	16. Lou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of a fight, Lou sees his sons sneaking into a dangerous situation.

Baxter Stockman smirks down at me. He throws his hands towards any open spot on my body. I try to block all of his hits but he is really fast for a measly fly! 

A shoe suddenly pushes the fly off of my chest, causing him to hit the wall and fall to the ground. 

Tang Shen grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. 

"Thank you," I say. 

"Your welcome," She gets into her battle stance. 

I look at the spot where Baxter was laying but he isn't there anymore. 

Where did he go?

The answer to my question comes in a forceful push to my back. I almost fall but I catch myself. 

Tang Shen springs into action, throwing accurate punches to Baxter's chest and face, kicking him in the stomach. 

He falls to the ground but quickly gets back up. By this time, I'm up as well. 

I stand by Shen's side, pushing Baxter back with kicks. He gets a couple hits on me but none are too fatal. 

One hook kick is all it takes for Tang Shen to get Baxter on his back, gasping for air. 

We fist bump. Then I grab my phone. 

"Baxter Stockman is down. Where are you?" I tell Draxum.

"There's a bit of a situation- come down to-!"

"Lou!" Shen calls as a warning before Baxter flies right over my head, knocking my phone out of my hands. 

I curse in Japanese. 

Shen rushes to my side. 

"Come on! This way!" She shouts, pulling me down the stairs. 

A few Foot ninjas swarm Draxum, who is doing his best to block all of them at once. 

Shen and I rush to his aid. 

My focus is on the Foot ninjas and I am ready to attack- that is until I see the small flash of orange. 

Orange? Michelangelo? 

I turn to see his small form running up the stairs as quickly as he can. 

Not only him but the colors, Blue, Red and Purple follow close behind him. They are holding glowing objects. 

A strong fist comes in contact with my face. I stagger back from the stinging pain in my cheek. 

When I turn back, I force all of the attacks that I know at him, managing punches and pressing pressure points until the ninja wobbles and falls to the ground. 

Then I turn to the stairs. 

Without thinking, I go for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once Lou's fatherly instinct kicks in, everything else means nothing. All he cares about is the safety of his children. I plan for Draxum and Shen II to react the same way!
> 
> The next two chapters have warnings on them, be sure to sure to read them before you read the chapter!


	17. Raph (Slight Warning, see notes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph learns how to activate this powers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a scene that implies harm towards two characters. Some readers may not want to read about this, so I thought that I would include a warning for it.  
> Thank you and read on with caution if you are going to do so!

"Is that.. Saki?"

I am frozen. 

"I knew he looked familiar!" Mikey says. 

"Shh!" Donnie holds his finger to his lips. 

The twins are listening to Saki and Baxter as they scheme.

"Guys, I really think that we should go.." 

"Quiet, Raph! And no, we have to help our dads!" Leo whisper-yells. 

Now that we're actually here, the fear is actually setting in. We aren't ready for this. We haven't even trained together yet. 

"Raph?" Mikey asks me. I can see the concern in his eyes. 

We need to go. 

Suddenly, Leo stands, holding his sword towards the two villains. 

I gasp. Mikey clutches onto me. 

"You two will never succeed!" He shouts. 

"Leo!" Donnie scolds. He tries to pull him back into our hiding spot but Leo stands strong. 

"Leo, stop!" Mikey begs. 

It's too late. 

Leo has the villains' attention. 

"Leonardo Draxum, the son of Baron Draxum. I know him quite well," Baxter begins to say. "We could use this to our advantage." 

"NEVER!!!" Leo screams, running as fast as he can, his sword pointed directly at Saki's midsection. 

The shadow-fly suddenly throws himself onto the ground, tripping Leo. His sword flies through the air, landing far from him. 

I rise to my feet. 

Saki lifts Leo off the ground by the color of his shirt. 

In my peripheral vision, I see Donnie tense up. 

My fists tighten. 

I take one step out from our hidden spot. 

"Set him down," I demand. 

Everything is blurry except for Saki and Leo. 

"Yeah, put me down, you idiot!" Leo shouts, trying to get his shirt out of Saki's grasp. 

"Why should I? This is the perfect opportunity for us to lure your fathers out. Oh! It has already worked!"

"Raphael!!" 

I turn around to see pops standing above Donnie and Mikey, his eyes wide. 

"Leonardo!" Mr. Draxum gasps. I can see the anger in his eyes. 

It's okay, I have this. 

I walk towards Saki. 

"Please. Please put him down. We're all here now," I plead. 

Although I try to stay strong, I can feel the tears collecting in the corners of my eyes. My legs are shaking. 

Saki ignores me. 

I hear one of our dads trying to get closer. 

Saki swings Leo over the edge of the building. 

I am going to faint. 

"No!!" I hear Mikey scream. 

"Come any closer and I will drop him."

Leo holds on to Saki's arm tightly, his fingers trembling desperately. His eyes meet mine and I see pure fear. 

Anger fills my body. 

Mr. Draxum stays frozen in his spot. 

"Leonardo, you are strong. You are so brave. I need you to be my brave warrior, okay?" He calls. He moves his hands slightly. 

Leo nods. 

I see purple vines climb up onto the roof. I know that they are his. Relief takes over my heart. 

In one movement, Draxum lunges towards Saki. The purple vines rise up behind Leo, in order to save him. 

...But they fall. 

The shadow had grabbed Draxum's hand. 

Saki laughs and lets go of Leo. 

My eyes widen. 

I see him fall in slow motion. He reaches out for me and I reach for him but he's too far away. 

Tears fall out of my eyes as I jump over the edge. 

I desperately try to fall faster in order to reach him but he's falling way too quickly. 

i only have one last option. 

I jam my knuckles together as hard as I can. A flash of red crosses my vision. 

"Raph!" Leo calls. 

I'm trying, I'm trying! 

I push my fists together again and again but it doesn't work. 

Agh- why can't I just do this?!

My heart drops as Leo continues to fall beneath me. 

"Don't give up," Someone tells me. I look around. 

Two blue, ice cold hands get a hold of my wrists, gently pushing my fists together. 

A red color blurs my vision, and I feel a shield-like aura surround me. 

I put my fist in front of me and I speed towards Leo. 

I give a loud shout as I hurtle towards my friend, desperate to save him. 

My huge hand grabs him and tosses him into the protective shield. I hug him tightly. 

We fall to the ground. 


	18. Donnie (WARNING: See notes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie reflects on his life; Leo reveals himself to be fine!
> 
> Warning: The beginning can be very upsetting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAUTION: This part of the story can be very upsetting to some readers, since Donnie reflects on his past times with Leo, thinking as if he has passed. Read on with caution.

All I can do is sit there and stare. 

Mikey hides his face in my sweater and his dad's friend tries to comfort us, asking if we're okay or not. 

I can just stare at the spot where I last saw Leo and Raph. 

...I just witnessed my brother die... and I just saw our best friend go with him. 

My father and Mikey's dad rushed to look over the edge when Leo had fallen. They still sit there, frozen like me. 

Immediately, all of my memories with Leo flood my mind. I remember when we were younger, working together, celebrating birthdays and annoying each other. All of the times I called him annoying or told him to leave me alone, I never meant it. I don't want my birthday to myself anymore, I don't want to celebrate my birthday alone. 

I don't want to be alone. 

The evil man walks past us, and Mikey's dad's friend stands in front of us. 

He says something to her, which she replies angrily. 

The man's eyes find mine. I see pure evil. I have to look away. 

Mikey's dad suddenly jumps up, and rushes downstairs, speaking quick Japanese. My father follows close behind him. 

Mikey's dad's friend looks down at us. I nod at her, overwhelmed by curiosity. 

I help Mikey up. I can tell that he doesn't want to move but he does it anyways. For the sake of curiosity, and our sanity. I place my arm around his shoulder and we walk together. 

Down the stairs we go, observing each small step that we take. I keep my eyes on the floor. I don't want to see it. 

I go to take another step but Mikey holds me back. 

"I can't... can we stay here, please?" He asks softly. 

"Of course," I answer. I'm not sure that I can either. 

We sat there for what felt like hours, staring at the ground together. Although situations weren't ideal, it felt comforting to know that Mikey was there with me. I won't be alone.. but as soon as he goes with his dad.. 

"D?" 

I don't want to look up at first. I'm terrified that I'm hallucinating or something. 

Then I feel the hand on my shoulder. 

I look up into my twin's very much alive eyes. 

"Leonardo?" I ask. 

"A bit weak, but I'm here," He smiles. 

"Leo!" Mikey calls, almost making him fall with the force of his strong hug. Leo wraps his arms around him.

I'm kind of disappointed that I didn't get to hug him. 

He holds his arm out to me. 

Without hesitation, I accept the invitation. 

"Aww, you guys," Leo says. I can hear his smile. 

"What were you thinking?!" I ask when I pull away. "You wanted to rush towards the villain? You really could have died! Don't ever do that again!" 

"Calm down, D. I know that it was a dumb decision now. I won't do it again," He looks down. "I'm sorry." 

Mikey finally musters up the courage to ask the question that was on all of our minds. 

"Where's Raph?" 

I brace myself. 

"He's outside. He's fine but he's getting checked for injuries by our dads. Come on. I'll show you."

I let myself relax. Leo has a way of laying down important news in such a casual manner sometimes. 

"Are you sure that you're alright?" I hear my father ask. 

"I'm fine!" 

There's a small chuckle. 

"Raphael, this is very serious. If there is any pain anywhere, you need to tell us now," Mr. Lou says. 

"There isn't! I am in no pain!" Raph is smiling. 

His eyes light up when he sees us. 

"You guys! I was so awesome- what's wrong?" His face falls. 

I am baffled. Raph just jumped off of a four story building and he is going to ask us why we look so concerned. 

Mikey gives him a huge hug. 

I wonder if he's going to be okay... after all of this is happening. 

"I'm okay, little guy. No need to worry," He smiles down at Mikey. He tries to pull away but Mikey insists on keeping him there, understandably. 

"Never do that again or I will never speak to you again!" He shouts. 

Raph smiles. 

He kneels down to meet Mikey's height. 

"I won't ever do it again. And I'll tell you what. When we get back home, we'll do whatever you want, for a whole week." 

"Whatever I want?" Mikey asks. 

"Yes," Raph agrees.

They hug again. 

"I'm so sorry, little bro."

The sound of an approaching ambulance gets louder. No- two ambulances. 

"I called an ambulance. They're going to make sure that you guys are really okay," Mr. Lou explains. 

"What? I don't need an ambulance! I feel fine!" Leo says, holding his hands up to the sky. He jumps high up, making me cringe a little. 

I know Leo. My twin could say that he is painless and completely fine when he has a broken arm or something. 

I learned that from when he pretended like he was fine when he had sprained his foot. It was only when he fell and made it worse that he finally confessed. 

The ambulance pulls up next to us. 

Leo's arm appears around my shoulder. 

I'm just glad that he's okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was painful to write but I was very happy to reveal that Raph and Leo were okay. This is one of the first times that I am writing about a situation like this! Thank you for reading!


	19. Draxum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draxum has questions for Leo and Donnie about their mystic weapons.

"Now.. you say you fell from the top floor of the science center?" The doctor questions, his forehead wrinkled with confusion. 

"Oh, yeah! You should have seen! I was all scared and crying and then my best friend came down and got all big and red and he saved me!" Leo explodes with excitement. 

The doctor looks at me. 

I neither confirm or deny. 

"Okay, well he seems to be fine," The doctor shines the light in his eyes. "Yeah. He is absolutely fine. I'm not sure what exactly happened but keep your imagination in control, okay?" 

"Alright, thank you very much," I say. 

"Told you," Leo smiles.

-

"Leo, you don't talk about the crazy things that happen, you make up little, believable lies," Donnie says to Leo.

"Nah, I was taught to always tell the truth," Leo protests, holding his finger up. "I learned from the best."

I get a text from Lou.

_Hey we just got back from the hospital_

_Raph just had a small bruise on his chest that had to be healed. How are your boys?_

I type up a quick response.

"Well maybe if I had my magic sword, we could have went somewhere far away from the hospital."

This specific sentence from Leo catches my attention. 

"Hey, where did you get your mystic weapons?"

The twins both go silent. 

I bring the mystic weapons out from the orb to inspect them. 

“You aren’t in trouble. I’m just curious,” I add. 

Donnie speaks first. 

“Well we saw a note in your desk. It had an address and our names on it so we went to the location,” He shrugs. 

“I can confirm this,” Leo smiles. 

“Okay,” I take a moment to put together my thoughts. “I’m assuming that you used the sword to get here.” 

“Yep!” Leo agrees. 

There’s no way I didn’t see this coming. I guess I had just pushed it to the back of my mind. My sons are smart, I should have known that they would find out sooner or later. 

I had planned on giving them their weapons when they were old enough... seeing them now, my point is proven. 

I can’t help but smile though. Their hearts were certainly in the right place. 

I set their weapons down and hold out my arms. 

The boys fly into my arms, hugging me tightly. 

“Promise me you won’t carry out reckless ideas such as this one ever again,” I tell them. 

“Okay, Dad,” They respond at the same time. 

Twin telepathy. It wouldn’t be such a bad thing to believe in. 

Even though I don’t know what I’m going to do next, I’m glad that all of us are here together. 

And even though we didn’t stop Baxter, I’m glad that my sons are okay. 

I feel that defeating Baxter wouldn’t mean as much to me if my sons weren’t safe and sound. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lou’s chapter is next! Stay tuned! Thank you for reading!


	20. Lou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou decides that he is going to train Raph and Mikey.

The first thing I want to mention is how surprised I am that Raph is completely fine.

When we found them, Leo was on top of him. Raph had taken the impact with the weight of Leo on top of him.

Now, Raph lays back on the couch, completely normal.

I’m still wondering if what I saw was even real. 

I hold the red tonfa in my hands, inspecting it closely. 

This tonfa is magic. I don’t even know where they got it, they just showed up with them. 

I take Mikey’s kusari-fundo. 

They have weapons that grant them magical powers? And these weapons are in their favorite colors? This just seems too coincidental. 

I don’t know. It feels unreal. 

“What is it?” Shen asks me. 

“I’m not sure. It’s some sort of magic, I think. I have to ask them tomorrow.” 

Mikey is falling asleep, cuddled up next to Raph. 

I doubt either of them want to talk about it now. 

Shen and I go into the living room to join them. 

“So how are you feeling?” I ask Raph again. 

“Pops, this is the third time you’re asking me now,” He smiles. “I promise that I’m fine. I had a shield surrounding me.” 

“Okay. I’ll take your word for it.” 

I sit on the couch. 

“What are we watching?” I ask.

I look at the tv. The man in the bear outfit is wrestling with another man. 

“Ghostbear,” Raph responds. 

He turns his attention back to the tv. 

I still can’t get over what happened. How did they even manage get back here? 

My phone buzzes. 

I am getting a whole bunch of panicked texts from Todd. He tried to call me a while ago. I guess we were still at the hospital. 

I leave the room to take the call. 

“Lou, I can’t find the boys! I looked everywhere!" Todd's panicked voice blasts through the phone.

"I know. I have them here. They're safe."

Todd's confusion blocks his ability to speak. 

"I will have to explain it to you later. There are a few things going on. The boys are safe though." 

I look over at the couch. Raph and Tang Shen are talking on the couch. Mikey is still sleeping beside them. 

I can't send them away again. They want to help and because of that, I think that we should just stay together. However, I know that they aren't ready. 

I'm still skeptical of letting them help, though they do need to know how to defend themselves. I need to train them. In fact, I should have started earlier. It's my mistake but I'm willing to fix it. 

I'm going to need a lot of help though. 

I search for Draxum's contact. 


	21. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo meets up with Usagi!

I set my sword aside and wait for my best friend to get here. 

When Usagi spots me, he rushes over. 

“Leonardo-San! I thought you were going to be gone for a long time!” He tells me, looking very surprised. 

“That was the plan. But then Donnie and I found these mystic weapons. They’re awesome.” 

“Mystic weapons?” He tilts his head to the side.

“Yeah, look!” I pick up the sword and create a portal with it. Where it leads to, I don’t know. 

“Oh, wow.. I would say that I’m imagining this...” 

I pinch Usagi to prove that this is real. 

“Thank you.” 

“Anytime!”   
  
I let the portal close on its own. 

“Did anything happen when I was gone?” I ask. 

Although I never thought I’d say it, I am starting to miss school. I’ve only been away for a few days now but these are days without my friends and running through the halls. 

“Not much. We all miss you though. Without you, there’s no one to make jokes during class or to challenge at recess.” 

I smile. I hope I can go back soon.   
  
Usagi’s father calls out to him. Usagi responds in Japanese. 

“I have to go now but was there anything that you wanted to talk about?” 

“Yes.” 

I feel myself becoming very serious. 

“There’s this.. thing happening. I think we’re going to need as much help as we can get.” 

I know I know, it’s foolish to include my best friend in this mess. I’ll take those million lectures from Dad. 

But from what happened last time, we need a lot of help. 

It’s a dumb decision to ask my friend to risk his life for us but I don’t know how else I can help. 

I really hope I am making the right decision. 


	22. Raph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou teaches the boys to meditate!

“In order to be the best that you can be, you must first come in contact with your inner soul-..”

For the first time in my life, I see my dad second-guess himself. He never usually does this. He’s always so confident in everything. It makes me wonder how important this procedure is. 

“Are you okay, Papa?” Mikey asks. 

Dad smiles. 

“Yes, I am fine. This is just a very difficult concept and I’m not sure if you’re ready to approach it.” 

He thinks a little bit more. 

“We have this, dad! Whatever it is, we can handle it!” I reassure him. 

“We can handle anything,” Mikey chimes in. 

“You are right,” Dad answers. I’m sure he’s proud of our confidence. “Let us meditate first.” 

He sits down in front of us and exhales. 

“Take slow, deep breaths.”

I close my eyes. I keep myself calm and my breaths slow.

Little things still distract me, like a bird chirping outside and the sound of someone walking near the house. 

But then I start to focus on myself. I keep myself calm and relaxed, taking slow breaths. 

When my mind starts to wander, I bring it back. 

For a few minutes, all I can see is darkness. 

But eventually, it starts to brighten. 

A woman who appears to be surrounded by a dark green aura appears in front of me. I can hear her speaking but I can’t understand the words.. I don’t think it’s English.

I can see that she’s very serious. 

Then she lightens up. She smiles, and places her hand on my shoulder. 

“You are never alone,” She says, her voice a lot clearer than it was earlier. 

I open my eyes. 

Mikey is looking around the room. I find myself searching for the lady as well. Neither of us can comprehend what just happened. 

We look at each other, then at Dad for guidance. 

He wipes his eyes. Then he looks at both of us and nods. 

I don’t understand it. All I get is that I’m never going to be alone. 

And even with that, I don’t get it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the training begins!


End file.
